Te amo tanto
by Sgradevole
Summary: "… Y tú cara cambio, tú color se esfumo, tus ojos eran sol cuando no conocía el calor." AU. MartínxMaría Helena (ArgentinaxFem!Chile)


**Disclaimer: **LatínHetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **AU. ¿SongFic? OCC. ¿Fem!Chile? ¿Muerte de personajes? Basado en la época del régimen militar en Chile.

Se me ocurrió escribir esta historia luego de escuchar una canción, pero no me baso completamente en ella, por eso no la he puesto. De todas formas les dejo el nombre, se llama "Te amo tanto" y es de Javiera Parra y los Imposibles. Dejo la canción al que le interese

www. youtube watch?v=0rOLYc_ehvQ

**Personajes: **María Helena (Fem!Chile), Martín (Argentina)

**Pareja: **MartínxMaría Helena (ArgentinaxFem!Chile)

Tenía esta historia en otra cuenta, pero decidí re-subirlo por acá. Espero les guste y perdón por lo fail.

* * *

- ¿Por qué? – Musitó levemente.

Ahí estaba ella, fuera del instituto médico legal. Había tratado de ser puntual y llegar a la hora que le habían pedido. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, pero no era producto del frío que hacia ese inusual día de primavera a mediados de octubre, sin duda, debía ser por la razón que la había traído a ese lugar… _Tenía que efectuar el reconocimiento de un cadáver__._

Intento tomar fuerzas para poder ingresar en aquel lugar, no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que estar ahí… Se dirigió hacia una oficina que se encontraba en la entrada y miró a la mujer que se localizaba allí adentro. Ingresó en aquella sala y sacó un papel del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón para leer el nombre que había anotado en el – Estoy buscando a Fernanda Molina ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? – levanto su vista para mirar a la persona al frente suyo.

- Soy yo – Le respondía con calma a medida que se iba levantando de su lugar - ¿Viene por el reconocimiento de cuerpo? –

La castaña asintió en señal de respuesta – Soy María Helena González -

– Sígame entonces – La joven de un cabello oscuro salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la sección de cuerpos sin reconocimiento.

El tiempo parecía no querer avanzar para la castaña mientras seguía a la mujer por esos pasillos, todo se le hacía demasiado lento, pero sabía que debían ser por las ansias de saber si lo que más se temía en esos momentos era verdad o no…

No podía dejar de pensar en él a medida que iban caminando, unas olas de recuerdos venían a su mente y hay una en particular que no quería retirarse… Recordaba perfectamente ese último día que se habían visto…

Flashback:

_La hora de levantarse ya había llegado, tanto la castaña como el rubio sentían la necesidad de quedarse ese día acostados… Pero por desgracia cada uno debía asistir a sus clases que tenían desde muy temprano._

_Luego de haberse arreglado y desayunado, comenzaron a caminar juntos como era lo habitual cuando tenían clases a la misma hora (A pesar de que estudiaran carreras distintas)__._

_Martín se dedicaba a hablar mientras María Helena le escuchaba e insultaba de vez en cuando, a simple vista no parecía una relación de tantos años, es más, pareciera que ella le odiaba y a él le gustaba molestarla__.__ Pero ya hace más de seis años que estaban juntos, hace dos años que comenzaron a convivir en la misma casa y se conocían hace mucho más… Desde cuando el rubio recién había llegado a vivir en la capital chilena__._

_Al llegar el momento en que debían separarse ambos sintieron una extraña sensación, el argentino prefirió ignorarla, pero para la chilena era algo casi imposible…_

_- Weón… - Le llamo la castaña – Cuídate – Le trato de decir de la forma más dulce, aunque no lo pareciera._

_- Che… Sabés que lo hago siempre – Le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla; acercándose y besándola levemente en los labios__,__ antes de que cada uno siguiera por su camino._

Fin Flashback.

No se percató de en qué momento habían cruzado unas puertas, las cuales ahora se encontraban a sus espaldas y frente a ellas la sección de cuerpos no reconocidos. La castaña miró hacia ambos lados… Habían demasiados cadáveres lo cual sólo conseguía que se tensionara aún más de lo que por sí ya estaba, mientras que a la encargada parecía no afectarle esa visión.

Fernanda comenzó a caminar en dirección a un cuerpo en especificó, María Helena dudo por unos instantes, pero le siguió a los poco segundos. Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la mitad de la habitación, parándose frente al cadáver que se encontraba a la izquierda. _¿Sería él? ¿De verdad podría ser él quien se encontrara ahí? _Se cuestionaba una y otra vez. Sabía claramente que las probabilidades eran altas, demasiado altas. Se había enterado que un grupo de estudiantes y profesores de la misma universidad que el argentino habían sido detenidos, y por rumores de algunos que se salvaron de eso llego a saber que el argentino pertenecía a ese grupo.

Se vio fuera de sus pensamientos cuando la encargada que ya se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo, llamó su atención para que de una vez por todas se llevara a cabo el reconocimiento. Procedió a descubrir el cadáver por completo a la espera de que la castaña dijera algo.

María Helena por su parte quedó helada, shockeada, desde un principio sabía claramente que podía ser _él, _pero nunca había perdido las esperanzas de que sólo fuera un error, un maldito y estúpido error, hasta ahora. El joven que se encontraba frente a ella era rotundamente Martín, a pesar de que estuviera casi completamente moreteado y con cortes por varios sectores de su cuerpo era fácil reconocerlo para ella. Sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta y como sus ojos se hinchaban de tanto tratar de retener las ganas de llorar. _¡No, ella no era así! No podía desmoronarse por eso, ella era fuerte…_ No, no fue capaz de aguantarlo, no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos humedeciendo todo a su paso. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo abrazándose a él como si con eso pudiera retenerlo en la tierra a pesar de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

- Martín… - Le llamaba entre sollozos.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

¿Reviews?


End file.
